1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for decentralized authentication of supplicant devices.
2. History of Related Art
Most of today's authentication methods depend upon centralized storage of private user-authentication data. For example, some entities implement a symmetric encryption algorithm and, as a result, rely upon a shared secret to authenticate users. Generally, such entities are responsible for storing shared secrets across all users. Many other authentication methods require a similar central repository. Therefore, even a single data breach can result in a massive loss of private user-authentication data. This private user-authentication data can be used, for example, by identity thieves, to impersonate users and conduct unauthorized transactions.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.